Letters
by AnimeFever1991
Summary: [(Daddy Levi x Daughter Reader) AU] Loosing a loved one isn't ever easy, especially when you loose your dad at a young age. So, to help with the pain, you decide to write letters to him. No hate, please! This one is very personal and I hold it so close to my heart. Enjoy


_Please, listen to this as you read: __ watch?v=Aly8mmRs...__ It really sets the tone for this piece! Other than that, I hope you enjoy~!_

**July 23, 2001**

Dear Dad,

Today's my birthday.I turned ten today. I'm so excited! Mom says I get to choose what we can have for dinner tonight. You know what that means, Dad!? Steak, potatoes, and corn on the cob. The same dinner I have every year. It's been a month since you left, or maybe it's going to be a month-I can't remember. All I know is I miss you so much, and I wish you were here. I love you.

Your Baby Girl,  
(Y/n) 

**August xx, 2001**

Dear Dad,

I think I broke my wrist. I can't make a fist without my hand hurting. You're probably wondering how I did it, right? I'd love to tell you, Dad. Really I would, but it hurts to just hold a pencil and writing isn't helping. That being said, I might not be able to write as much as I'd like to.

Love you Dad,  
Your Baby Girl 

**August xx, 2001**

Dear Dad,

Just got back from the doctor today. I got a cast. A hot pink one to be exact. Mikasa said Jean better not tick me off. I could easily hit him with my cast. Mom said this is beautiful, starting fifth grade wearing a hot pink cast. Sis says I'm going to be blinding people when I'm out in the sun. Who knew writing with a cast could be so hard! Well, I know I won't be able to write in school with this cast and all, but I love you,Dad. Always have and always will!

You Baby Girl,  
(Y/n)

P.S. Uncle Erwin was the first to sign my cast and he wrote the nickname he gave me: Little Squirt. 

**October 20, 2001**

Dear Dad,

Today's Mom's and (Step-Dad's name) wedding day. Me and (Sister's name) are going to be giving her away. I know you can't be here, but I've never seen Mom so happy and it's because of (S-d/n). It still stings, Dad. When you left almost four months ago, I don't think I'll ever be able to forget that.

Love you,  
(Nickname) 

**September xx, 2002**

Dear Dad,

I'm so sorry. I haven't written to you in a really long time, but a lot of stuff happened. (Step-Brother's name) left, he went to live in North Carolina with his mom. That's the only thing that's coming to me at this moment, but the real reason I'm writing this is because I'm actually going to be gone the rest of the week because I'm going to sixth grade camp! I'm so excited! We're going to be doing a bunch of fun stuff. What? I have no idea, but I'm really excited! I got to go, Dad. Mom's helping me pack. I might write you back when I get back. That's if I remember.

Your Baby Girl,  
(Y/n) 

**September xx, 2002**

Dear Dad,

I'm back! I had so much fun! Where do I even begin? Hmm... I did make a candle. We made the wick out of string and dunked it in a huge pot a wax. Then we walked around in a circle so it would cool. Then we repeated the process until it turned itself into a candle. Neat right? There was this one step before we were done though. We got to pick leaves and twigs and some other stuff to decorate out candles with before the final layer of wax. But the whole time I was finding leaves and stuff, I thought of you and how much you hate dirt.

I've never shot a firearm before, but I did shoot a BB gun and an archery bow too. Shooting the gun was easy, but the bow-not so much. The targets the were on the ground were the easiest to shoot, but the elevated ones... Let's just say, I missed. No matter how hard I tried, I missed with every single shot. Maybe this is a sign I'm not cut out for archery.

Us sixth graders were split into six groups. I was in Group Three. The eleventh graders were our camp advisers.

What else am I forgetting? Oh, yeah! We had to sing for our food. The loudest group got to go in. I remember when the boys slept in! As us girls where eating, we listened to the boys. It was so funny.

The cabin I stayed in is haunted! Apparently, some girls got killed in there. That's why we couldn't use the bathroom in there.

Group Three did a skit. We based it of the song Timon sang in The Lion King. The night we preformed it in front of everyone, I thought I was going to fall in the fire-pit.

I actually got to ride in a canoe. I didn't row though,I had to sit in the middle. My butt got wet and when both Samanthas where trying to turn around, I got soaked and had to change.

Today, our last day, we had a tournament thing with the groups. My group won!

Our group advisers were in a cone race. Most of them tipped themselves over. It was fun to watch.

I have to stop, Dad. So much stuff happened and if I wrote it all down,my hand would be hurting for a while.

(Y/n)

P.S. Totally forgot to mention, there were goats too! 

**August xx, 2003**

Dear Dad,

I had seventh grade orientation today, since it's my first year of high school. We got a tour of the school, got to meet out homeroom teachers. Heck, we even got out lockers! School doesn't start until two weeks from and I'm so scared. But I'm going straight into high school though so, I guess that's to be expected, right? Other than me being a nervous wreck, I'm joining Choir. I wanted to try last school year, but when I started getting into the idea of choir itself, it was too late. Love you and wish me luck!

(Y/n) 

**June 5, 2009**

Dear Dad,

How are you? Doing well I hope. I graduated today. It's a shame you weren't there, but I understand. The up side though, I won't have to deal with Mrs. Howard anymore! She's such a bitch. I don't know why I put up with her these past six years... oh yeah that's right! I WANTED to be in choir. It took all mom had to try not to tell her off. Anyways, I got to go,Dad. I love you!

(Y/n) 

**March xx, 2011**

Dear Dad,

Oh dear merciful god, why!? Why is this happening to me?! Seriously, what did I ever do to deserve this? I can't walk or stand. Hell, I can't even sit without my leg hurting. It literally feels like I have a knife in the back of my leg. Physical therapy didn't help, but I had to go trough with it. Just to get an MRI authorized. And to top it all of, that prickling sensation you get when you're trying to wake your foot up after it's been asleep for so long, is going up my leg, while my foot is numb. I'm sorry Dad, but I'm just so scared and I don't know what to do. Love you!

(Y/n) 

**May 6, 2011**

Dear Dad,

Guess who just got the results from her MRI! Yep! That's right, me! The lady said I have a shattered disc with a severe inpinchment on my sciatic never and the only way to get rid of it is to have top that off, I got a phone call today. I have to go to Trost on Monday and be prepared for surgery. I can already tell, next week's to be the most stressful week of my life. Well, I love you, Dad.

(Y/n) 

**October 28, 2014**

Dear Dad,

I thought about you last night, like I did the night before, but I weeped harder last night. Why did you have to leave, Dad? I still need you here, I want you here, but that's not ever going to happen, is it? Love you.

(Y/n) 

**January 1, 2015**

Dear Dad,

Happy New Years! It'll be fourteen years this June, fourteen years since you've died. There's not a day goes by, since the day you died, that I don't think about you. I love more now, than I did yesterday. You know, Dad, the pain of loosing you effected me more than I'll ever realize. It feels like someone took a knife and gouged out a huge chunk of my heart and all that's left is this dark hole in my chest. Every time somebody mentions you, or just the thought of you coming into my mind, this wreathing pain surges through my chest, and I get this tightening feeling in the bottom of my throat, while I'm fighting back the tears.

That doesn't mean I'm not happy, Dad. In fact, I'm the complete opposite. I am extremely thankful to (S-d/n), actually. He took me in raised me as his own and loves me just as much as Mom, if not more. But I think he knows he'll never replace you. Not that he would want too anyways. You where the one who told him to take care of me and (s/n) if anything were to happen to you. I love, forever and always!

Forever, your Baby Girl,  
(Y/n)


End file.
